Paris
by Raei
Summary: DracoBlaise, The two of them take a vacation in Paris for Christmas. Bickering and fluff.


"Draco?" 

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wanted to go stand out in the snow and just let it fall around you?"

Draco looked up from his book, and towards Blaise, who was standing infront of a huge double glass door, leading to a balcony which overlooked the French countryside "…You do know what you're proposing, right? I'd be going out into the snow, letting it ruin my hair, and soggy my outfit." Draco shook his head, "I don't think so, Blaise."

Blaise smiled and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way towards the couch Draco was currently sitting on. "Not even if it made me smile?"

Draco shook his head, and looked back down at his book. "As much as I love your smile, darling - messy hair in public isn't worth it."

"What if I blushed?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Blaise, who was now sitting on the coffee table infront of him. "Why would you blush if you were out in the snow, Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged. "Maybe because I was happy you were there with me?"

"Your cheeks would be red because of the cold, not because you'd be happy. Besides, you don't blush when you're happy – only when embarrassed, or caught off guard by a compliment." Draco stated simply before closing his book slowly.

Blaise nodded a bit and looked down. "You're right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right." Draco graced Blaise with a grin, and patted beside himself on the couch.

Blaise got up immediately, and made the short journey to the couch, pulling the blanket covering his boyfriend up, and crawling underneath it – tucking himself close to Draco. "Don't you get tired of being right?"

Draco scoffed, and his face took on an indignant look, "No, of course not," he said as he wrapped an arm around Blaise's shoulders. "Malfoy's never tire of being right."

"Perhaps I tire of being wrong, then…" Blaise mumbled, sliding an arm across Draco's lap, and taking one of his hands.

Draco was quiet for a moment as he watched Blaise's thumb move slowly across his hand. "You're not always wrong, Blaise."

Blaise shrugged and snuggled a bit closer to Draco, tucking his feet underneath himself. "I suppose."

"No, you don't 'suppose', Blaise. You're not always wrong. And that's the end of it." Draco spoke in a stern voice, looking down at Blaise.

Blaise simply nodded and turned his eyes towards the fire before looking down at Draco's hand and bringing it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to Draco's knuckles. "Thank-you for bringing me here." Blaise's voice was small, and his breath rushed out against Draco's knuckles as he spoke.

"Of course." Draco lifted his finger and tapped it against Blaise's nose, before slipping his hand out of Blaise's and tilting his head up with his fingers. "I had to bring you. You can't live life without going to Paris at least once. It's my pleasure to bring you here."

Blaise smiled; that warm, kind, adoring smile that he reserved for Draco and Draco alone, before he leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's lips. Draco smiled in spite of himself and kissed Blaise back, suddenly feeling a lurch of… something in his stomach.

"There it is again…"

"There what is, Draco?"

"That... funny feeling. Like my stomach is sinking, or that it's fluttering." Draco frowned, his eyebrows drawing together, "Are you _sure_ that I'm not sick?"

Blaise laughed and shook his head, sitting up. "No, you're not sick."

"But it went away for a while, and now it's back. Why did it decide to come back now?" Draco continued to frown, and turned his attention towards the fireplace, taking his arm away from Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise simply shrugged, and leant forwards, kissing between Draco's eyebrows, receiving a slightly annoyed look in return. "I don't know, but it does the same for me once and a while."

"You mean you felt that too? The dropping thing?"

"Yes." Blaise smiled.

"Perhaps I caught whatever this is from you…" Draco looked at Blaise through uncertain eyes, and backed away from him very slightly.

"You're being paranoid, precious. You didn't catch anything from me. I promise."

"You promise?" Draco inched back to his prior position slowly.

Blaise nodded and smiled reassuringly at the boy sitting beside him. "Yes, I promise."

"You had better not be lying to me," Draco said, eyes narrowed.

"When have you ever known me to lie about something important, Draco?" Blaise tilted his head, his hand sliding under the blanket and coming to a rest on Draco's knee.

Draco opened his mouth before closing it, and looked towards the fire in a stubborn way.

"Exactly." Blaise chided softly, before leaning forwards, "Now what have I told you about pouting?"

Draco smiled instantly and looked over at Blaise. "That you'd kiss me until the pout went away."

Blaise nodded. "That's right… but you're not pouting anymore, so I suppose I can't do it. Pity."

Draco blanched slightly, before taking on a determined look. "I think you should do it anyway."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I want you to."

"Is that really a reason, Draco?"

Draco huffed. "Of course it's a reason. It's the best reason I've ever uttered to you. Now kiss me."

Blaise shook his head, and leaned back, away from Draco. "I don't think so. I'm not going to do it if you order me to."

"Well I'm not going to say please, if that's what you're looking for."

"I'm not."

Draco groaned and turned back to his book, unknowingly – beginning to pout. "You're entirely too difficult."

Blaise looked over at Draco and his lips began to take on a grin. Leaning forwards, he pressed a kiss to Draco's temple.

"Piss off." Draco growled, turning a page in his book, pout becoming more predominant.

Blaise simply continued to smile, and placed another series of kisses to Draco's jaw and ear.

"I said piss off, Zabini!" Draco turned and looked at Blaise, anchoring him with a glare.

Blaise merely shook his head and raised a hand to Draco's cheek – pulling him close and kissing his lips over and over. Some kisses lingered for a few seconds, and others were series of light but firm pecks. Draco's resolve soon melted – and after a few kisses – he began to return each one.

Blaise smiled against Draco's lips and kissed him one last time before lifting his chin and kissing the tip of his boyfriend's nose. Leaning back, he smiled at Draco, and received a small smile in return. "Don't pout anymore,"

"I wasn't pouting."

"Then why do you think I started kissing you?" Blaise inquired, hand slowly slipping down Draco's cheek, to his neck, and eventually down his chest.

"…Because you wanted to, of course. You can't resist me." Draco beamed.

Blaise merely shook his head. "No. It's because you were pouting because I wouldn't kiss you." Blaise's lips shifted into a familiar grin. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Draco merely lifted his nose, cheeks faintly tinted pink at the realization that he had indeed, been pouting because he was refused a kiss. "Of course I am."

"Mhm," Blaise nodded and leant forwards, kissing him again - feeling Draco's hand immediately raise to tangle in his hair, and fall into the familiar habit of twirling Blaise's hair around his fingertips.

- - - - - - - - -

...I should be shot for writing sooooo much fluff. My GOD. -blinks-

Reviewsss!


End file.
